


Describe home

by kisakiasuka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Marichat, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisakiasuka/pseuds/kisakiasuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I tried so hard to not fall in love with you but… You’re my knight, I need you”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because you love Ladybug”</p>
<p>“No no princess, I love you more than I love Ladybug, you’re my home”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describe home

“No I’m not telling you!!”

Mari sighed, looking sadly at Adrien. She didn’t know how Adrien could have heard that she had a boyfriend, it was supposed to be a secret! She didn’t tell anybody, only Chat and herself.

Why was Adrien asking her that?

“So you have?”

“No I don’t!! I like someone but…”

“Are you in love, Mari?”

Mari looked away. She was still loving Adrien, but she was dating Chat. Adrien never noticed her but recently he was _so_ interested in her.

“Are you in love with me, Adrien?”

Mari hugged her books, starting to walk away. Although she _didn’t care_ about the answer, she didn’t want to hear it either. She was dating Chat because she fell in love with him. Her Kitty came all nights since they met. They talked a lot about how they liked another persons, but one day, Mari noticed that she had fell _hard_ in love with Chat.

One night, while they were watching the stars, Chat kissed her. It was their first kiss, a soft and sweet first kiss. After that, they were looking each other eyes’ for a long time.

“Princess”

Chat hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

“When I met you, I wouldn’t never thought that you’ll ever be my most beautiful star”

Mari hugged Chat too, kissing his cheek and closing her eyes.

“I tried so hard to not fall in love with you but… You’re my knight, I _need_ you”

“Why?”

“Because you love Ladybug”

“No no princess, I love you more than I love Ladybug, you’re my _home_ ”

Mari smiled, even though Chat wasn’t looking at her. She wanted to cry, because she was so happy. She thought that nobody was going to love her, to love Mari. Everyone loved Ladybug, always so strong, always so bright, always so… So perfect.

But she is Mari. And Ladybug is only a part of Marinette. And Marinette was a disaster of person. She was always late, she was clumsy and she has struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem.

And Chat had chosen her.

She was in love with Ladybug, but when he met Mari, he fell in love with his princess.

And she was the happiest princess in the world.

“Princess”

Lit under the moonlight, Chat Noir untied Marinette’s hair knots, and so, her black hair went free over her shoulders. Obviously, that made her little kitty smile, being the first time he saw his Princess with her hair untied.

“Do you know what? Yesterday I was in catblr and I found a quote that describes my feelings for you”

“Do you remember it?”

“Someone asked me to describe home and I almost said your name but I stayed quiet instead; people expect you to say a damn place but I felt more at home in your two arms than I ever did at my own house”

Marinette started crying, hugging Chat like she never held someone. She was so happy, and at this moment, her head was only filled with a lot of Chats. Where was the Marinette who loves Adrien? Where was the Ladybug who didn’t wanted to know Chat? Where was the Ladybug who was very happy when she kissed Chat in Valentines?

“Chat, I love you. A lot. Please don’t leave me”

“I will not leave you. You’re **my** princess, and my girlfriend since today”

And then, they kissed. A lot. They lost the sense of time, until Chat’s ring began to ring.

“I have to go”

Chat kissed Mari in the forehead again, and later he disappeared.

Marinette covered her face with her hands (and her book), walking home for the lunch break. She remembered all those things because of that strange question of Adrien. Why?

“Marinette, do you have a boyfriend?”

Adrien was only trying to see if Mari was capable of _expressing_ her love for him. But she found that Marinette wanted to keep it like a secret.

“So, we’re secret lovers, huh…”

Adrien smiled, looking at the blue sky, the same sky that watched above them the night before and was the witness of their union, of their _promise_.

“I can’t wait until the day you find out who I am…”

Adrien laughed, looking now at Plagg, complaining about wanting cheese.

“I’ll see you tonight, **princess** ”

Adrien looked again at the sky; at the sun, starting to walk to the entrance of his school.


End file.
